Crimson Fields
by Varmint
Summary: In the 80's, the small town of Crimson Falls was rocked by the murder of a whole family, suicide of the killer, and the lies and deceit that were woven into the tale. Now, the town has a legend surrounding the tale, which both deters and interests tourists. Now, the new kid in town, Mike Mizanin, finds out that it's more than just a legend and it's more than deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Violence, strong language, strong situations, and anything else you can expect in a horror story with _teenagers_.**

"Run, Evan, run!" That was all that Evan heard as he ran from the tool shed outside of his house, fearing for his life as the man he had come to call his dad ran after him.

"Don't let him get you!" His sister, Kelly, screamed as she saw from the front of the house, wanting nothing more than for her brother to get home safe.

"Shut up, you bitch! Or you'll get it after him!" His father screamed, racing angrily after the small teen as they neared the front of the house. "Don't you dare call the police!"

"Too late!" Evan's older brother, Jack, screamed at his father, then made Kelly get away from the door and hide in one of the rooms. "Hurry up, Evan!"

Evan managed to jump the front steps and rush into the house, Jack locking the door as soon as it was closed. The smaller teen breathed heavily as their father started banging on the doors, scared out of his mind.

"Why is dad doing this?" Evan asked Jack, who only shook his head and grabbed his wrist.

"We have to get moving. It's only a matter of time before he figures out he has the keys to the house." Jack said, his lisp even more pronounced now that they were in a life threatening situation, but Evan didn't even point it out, like he normally would.

The brothers quickly climbed up the stairs of the large house, stopping in front of Shelton's room. Jack knocked rapidly, trying to get the attention of the newest addition to the house, but it was to no avail.

"Maybe he's listening to music with his headphones." Evan pointed out, then turned the knob of the door, opening it slowly.

His heart slowly sank as his eyes locked on the blood smeared on the walls, the rank smell of death hitting him full force.

"Oh... Dear God, why?" Jack breathed as he looked down, seeing the one thing no one in the house hold would expect.

The dark skinned teen was in a heap in the corner of the room, his head on his knees to make him look as if he were sleeping in an awkward position. But the fact that he wasn't breathing and he had blood pooling all around him let the teens know that wasn't the case.

"Why is Dad doing this, Jack?" Evan choked out, trying to fight back his tears.

Jack shook his head, then snapped his head towards the front door as it banged open. "We have to run, Evan. Okay? We have to be as quiet as possible so we can get to Kell's room. Got it?"

Evan nodded his head shakily, then gasped as Jack took off running, his grip tight on Evan's wrist. They managed to run through the whole house without even making a sound, getting to Kelly's room on the bottom of the steps before their father could figure out where they had been.

"You have the things packed, Kell?" Jack whispered as they stepped inside, then quietly closed the door and locked it.

The blonde nodded rapidly, then passed both her brothers a backpack. "Where's Shelton?" She asked quietly, making Evan flinch. Her eyes widened in shock, all the while Jack shook his head. "No, he couldn't have..."

"There's no time for that, Kelly. We have to run." Jack told her, doing his best to keep his siblings from breaking down.

"But, Jack... What's going to happen to Dad once we leave? I don't want him to go to jail." Evan whispered, looking down at the floor sullenly.

Jack sighed and grasped both his shoulders, making Evan look up. "Do you really think a man that attacked a fourteen year old and killed a sixteen year old doesn't deserve to be locked up?"

Evan wiped at a stray tear, and slowly nodded. Jack nodded once, "Good." then turned back to Kelly. "Our only chance of leaving is getting to one of our cars. There's no way we'd be able to survive the walk to town with only limited supplies."

Kelly nodded, ran to her nightstand, and grabbed her car keys. "It's not a fast car, but she'll get us there."

Jack nodded, quietly opening the door and looking around. "I don't see him. This could be our last shot, let's get to running." He told them, then quietly ran down the hall, Kelly pushing Evan in front of her while following him.

The trio managed to make their way through the dining room, only to be stopped in front of the garage door.

"I have taught you kids better." The cold voice of their father said just as Jack went to open the door, making the whole group freeze in fear. "Disrespecting your father and mother? Making me have to chase you throughout the whole house? And here I thought you were all better behaved."

Jack glared at him as Evan cowered behind Kelly, for once in his life actually terrified of their father. His once kind eyes were now cold and calculating, glaring at the three of them as they stood there.

"And worst of all, I have to clean up after Shelton... He was such an idiot..." He shook his head, almost making them think he was somewhat saddened at the death of the teen.

"Why would you do that, Dad? Why would you kill him?" Evan asked, his eyes filling with tears.

He looked down at the youngest of his children, actually feeling a pang of guilt, and answered, "He was so disobedient, Evan. He didn't want to follow any of my rules and he... Well, he forced my hand."

"Dad, no matter what the kid does, no matter what the person does, you _never_ kill anybody." Kelly told him, moving so that her body was covering Evan's.

"Eh, you might have a point, Princess, but... I was never one to listen to any of your suggestions." He said, then took out a revolver, making Evan and Kelly scream, all the while he pointed it at Jack.

"Dad, please, think about this. You don't want to kill me." Jack said, slowly moving his hands in front of him as he shielded Kelly.

"That's debatable, son. But, then again, you were always the pain in my ass." Then he shot Jack, making blood spurt on Kelly.

She screamed as the body fell onto her, then she pushed it away, making Evan's eyes widen in fear. "What have you done?!" Kelly screeched, now completely afraid for her life.

"I've just gotten rid of two of my problems, Princess." He said, then turned to Evan, who was holding on tightly to her shirt as the blood from Jack's wound started pooling around him. "Now, will you two be good children and obey Daddy, or will you end up like your brothers?"

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Mikey!" Alex yelled as he jumped unto his brother's bed, making the older growl and groan.

"Get off, Alex!" He growled, kicking wherever he could.

There was a grunt, then a thud, and Mike smiled as he figured out that he had kicked Alex right where it hurt him. He got up from the bed to find the taller teen clutching at his groin, hissing in pain.

"You should know better by now, Alex. It's dangerous to wake me up like that." Mike told his as he threw the covers off, making Alex glare at him.

"I hate you." He managed to say, only to have Mike step over him and start getting ready for the day.

"Love you too, lil' bro." Mike told him, walking into the bathroom and locking the door, not wanting to get attacked by the sometimes vengeful Alex Riley.

"Michael! Alexander!" The voice of their adopted mother, Trish Stratus, rang throughout the house, making both males scream back a 'Yeah?'. "You kids better be getting ready! Gosh darnit, it's the first day of school and you're already going to be late!"

"Yeah, but it's going to be Mikey's fault!" Alex said, now able to walk with a limp.

He made his way downstairs, leaving Mike snickering after him. "It's just too easy." He told himself, then finished getting ready in a rush, spiking up his hair in his own faux-hawk fashion and rushing down the stairs after having grabbed his backpack.

"Finally. I swear Mike, you take more time to get ready than a girl." Trish told him, handing him a plastic bowl with some cereal while Alex stuffed his face as he walked towards the car.

"Let's go." Alex mumbled through his full mouth, making Mike cringe.

"Must you be so disgusting?" Mike asked his younger brother, making him nod and smile, showing his chewed up food.

"Why, yes, Mikey." He said, making sure that his food was seen, making Mike gag in disgust.

"Alex, stop being disgusting. Mike, stop being so over-dramatic." Trish said as she walked past them, putting on her purse and applying some lipstick.

"Really, ma? I can't help but think you don't love me anymore." Mike told him, then dodged as she swatted at him. "Ha! I win!"

Trish smiled at him, then said, "No time for goofing around, you two. We have to go, go, go!"

Alex ran to the garage, forgetting his backpack, and hopped into the car, leaving Mike to shake his head. "Think he'll ever learn?"

Trish smirked at him, shook her head, "He's Alex Riley, for Pete's sake. Of course he's never going to not forget his backpack."

Mike smiled at this and they both got inside the car, Mike passing the younger boy's backpack to him. "Thank you, Mizzy." Was all he got, along with a toothy grin, then they were off, driving through the heavily wooded town to get to their high school.

"Remember, Alex, Mike will pick you up and you both will walk home today. I don't want to get any call from the school for anything," Trish reminded them as they neared the school, making Mike roll his eyes. "And you better not bring anybody home. Girls or boys, got it?"

Both teens nodded, then Mike looked out the window at the scene before him. Teens and teachers were walking all around, a few parents were mixed in too, all of them feeling the jitters of the first day of school. Like any other high school, there seemed to be different cliques all around the front yard, and a few teachers seemed to be trying to get those groups inside the school.

"Bye, Ma. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Mike told her as he climbed out of the Jeep, Alex following suit and leaving Trish sighing.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Really, I am. But it's my job." She said, but she knew that the teens just wouldn't listen.

She looked on as the brothers walked into the school, feeling a pang of pain in her heart, then she shook her head and drove off, knowing that right now both her sons needed some teenage contact.

Both Mike and Alex managed to find a way to the office, being bumped around the halls of the school by various people, but neither minded, knowing that it was normal on the first day. They quickly grabbed their schedules from the nice secretary, and looked over it.

"It sucks that you're one year older than me, Mikey." Alex said, frowning as he looked over his time-table, sad that he was in eleventh grade while Mike was in his Senior year.

"Kind of does, Alex, but you need to get your own friends. 'Sides, I know you want to try out for wrestling this year and I don't want me holding you back." Mike told him, wondering just where the Home Ec. room was.

"You'd never hold me back, Bro. If anything, you'd help me even more 'cause we'd be on the same subject." Alex smiled at him as they both walked out of the office, the craziness in the hall having died down a little as everyone seemed to want to get to their friends to tell them about how their Summer vacation had been.

"That's where the problem would be, Alex. I'm a perfectionist, and I may make you go overboard with the studying. Remember what happened when we were in kinder at the same time?" Mike asked him, trying to follow the map of the school as best he could to find his locker.

Alex followed after him, not caring at all what he was supposed to do, just liking the fact that he was able to speak with his brother. "Yeah, I remember that. It's because of you I still think of broken bones whenever I say that two plus two equals four."

Mike chuckled lowly at this, keeping his head down as he walked, and Alex only stared off into the distance, knowing that Mike liked his silence when trying to follow a map. Mike was just weird like that.

"Hey, Mikey?" Alex started to ask, making the boy look up at him, missing the group that was heading straight towards him.

"Yeah, Al-" He started, but was cut off as soon as someone smacked into him, making him fall back and all of his things fly around.

"Mike, are you okay?" Alex asked and moved to help his brother, only to have someone stop him.

"What do you think you're doing? Can't you guys see?" That was the other guy on the floor, who was glaring at Mike.

His hair was streaked with different colors, he wore ripped arm sleeves and dark clothes, and his glare was as dangerous as could be. Behind him was another teen who had completely natural black hair and also wore dark clothes.

"Jeff, no need to be rude." The most normal looking of the two scolded, then Alex looked at who was holding him back, only to find a girl with bright red hair.

"Excuse me, may I help my brother?" Alex asked politely, which only got a smile from her.

"Let Jeff blow off some steam, dude. It's better than leaving him mad." She told him.

Alex nodded, then looked on as Mike ended up being chewed up by the teen now known as Jeff.

"Seriously, people need to see when they're walking! It annoys me to no end when people don't know how to watch where they're going!" Jeff started ranting, making Mike back up a little.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered as Jeff stood up, starting to pace around.

"I mean, seriously! It's not that hard to pay attention where you're walking! I mean, you're walking! It's not rocket science!" He yelled, then looked down at Mike, who had his head down and was trying his best to not be seen.

"I said I was sorry." Mike whispered once more, making Jeff's mood do a complete 180.

He quickly threw himself at the floor and hugged Mike tightly, saying, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was so busy being mad that I didn't even make sure you were hurt or anything!"

Mike's eyes were wide at this, all the while Jeff's companions laughed. Alex was also shocked at this, then watched in amazement as Jeff quickly picked up all of Mike's things.

"Are you okay..." He started, then read the name on Mike's notebook. "Michael Mizanin? Huh, Mizanin. I like that name." Jeff smiled, handing all of the things over to Mike.

The teen took them, then found himself being hoisted up by the same boy. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." He said, albeit nervously.

Jeff smiled at him, then hugged him tightly. "Can we keep him, Matty? Can we? Can we? Please?"

The other teen there, now Matt, sighed and shook his head, all the while saying, "Jeff, he most probably already has his own house. Don't try to drag him down to your craziness."

And as he said this, the ball rang, signalling the beginning of homeroom. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but anyone know where Mr. Foley's homeroom is?" Alex asked, making the girl nod and smile.

"I'll show you. You're lucky I'm a Junior too. Let's go." With that she dragged him down the hall, leaving Matt and Jeff with Mike.

"So, in what homeroom are you?" Jeff asked as he started leading Mike away, Matt following behind while shaking his head.

Mike stuttered as he looked down at his papers, not sure what to do. "I-I have homeroom with Mr. A-Austin?"

Jeff squealed at this piece of information, then turned to Matt. "We'll see you in lunch, Mattie! I'm taking Mikey here with me!" And with that Jeff took off with Mike, leaving Matt shaking his head.

"Don't break him, Jeff! He's now!" Matt yelled after his brother, making Mike whimper.

What had he just gotten himself into?

**All will be explained in later chapters, and don't worry, the story of poor Evan will most probably be explained in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And because I like you so much, new friend Mikey, you and your funny looking brother will be sitting with us at lunch." Jeff stated as he dragged Mike around the school in their free period, showing him the whole school.

Mike was actually thankful for this, now sure that he was going to have someone leading him around the school for at least the first day, which would allow him to memorize where everything was.

"Thanks... I guess." Mike said as Jeff walked him into the library, now dragging him towards a table that held Matt.

"Hey, Mattie!" Jeff greeted happily, sitting down next to his brother as Mike was forced onto the next chair.

Matt looked up at his brother from his reading, then at Mike, "I guess you were dragged around the school on this fine day, huh, Mike?" He asked, making the smallest teen there blush.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's nice to already have a friend in the school." Mike told him, smiling shyly.

Matt smiled kindly back at him, then shook his head as Jeff started tapping his fingers against the table. "Must you do that?" He asked, making Jeff's fingers stop.

"Stop what?" Jeff asked innocently, even though he already knew what he meant.

Matt glared at him, all the while Mike decided to grab a book from his backpack and start reading. "You know damn well what I mean, Jeffrey. The incessant finger tapping, it's annoying."

Jeff smiled cheekily at his brother, only to say, "You just have to learn to deal with it, Mattie."

And that started an argument between the brothers that Mike didn't care about, ranging from the finger tapping to how annoying their school work was. Mike didn't even pay attention as they did this, wanting nothing more than to finish his copy of the Illiad, but one specific rant caught his attention.

"And let's not forget your crazy fantasies about ghosts!" Matt exclaimed, making Jeff gasp.

"It is not crazy nor is it a fantasy! I have proof, Matt! And if you'd just go to Murder Hill with me, I'd show you!" Jeff huffed, crossing his arms while Matt rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, ghosts aren't real. Get it through your thick skull and move on." Then he turned to Mike, who was looking at both of them with confused eyes. "He thinks that ghosts are real, seriously, I'd accept this hobby if it were a cryptid, but not even that. Just had to be a damned ghost."

Mike looked from brother to the other, sighed, and closed his book. There was no way he'd be able to read it if they were going to be arguing like that the whole time. "Matt, ghosts are real. Jeff, cryptids too." He said to each of them, face straight.

Both brothers were shocked at this, but before Matt could say that ghosts weren't and Jeff cursed the very people that studied those mythical creatures, Mike asked, "What's Murder Hill?"

Both Hardy's seemed to freeze at this question, and Jeff even got up to run away, but the death glare sent by the librarian stopped him and made him sit back down. The brothers looked at each other, silently telling the other to explain it, then Matt sighed.

"Murder Hill is this house a few miles from the town where, you guessed it, a murder happened." Matt tried to keep it simple and nice, not wanting to get too into the conversation.

Mike nodded, then pursed his lips. "You wouldn't be so afraid of going there if something that simple happened."

Matt glared at him, and Jeff seemed to be ready to scream something out, but the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

"Ooh, food time!" Jeff announced, jumping up from the chair and making Mike stand up.

"You never answered my question." Mike pointed out, allowing himself to be taken by the taller teen to try to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, did you know that Mattie once kicked a puppy?" Jeff asked, trying to change the conversation into something else.

Mike knew that Jeff was trying to distract him now, so he allowed it. "Why would he kick a puppy?" He asked in shock.

Matt sighed at this, shaking his head as Jeff smiled widely. "I didn't kick it on purpose. He happened to be in the same spot as the ball when I kicked it." Matt explained as they walked into the cafeteria, following them into the line as they served their food.

Then Jeff started to explain to Mike how that happened and they laughed at Matt's expense. They all got their food and sat down in their table, then Lita and Alex joined them.

"How's it been with you, Alex?" Mike asked, smiling as Matt and Jeff started to argue about yet another thing.

Alex smiled back at him as Lita tried to stop the argument, only to get involve in it herself. "It's been good, Mikey. Some of the teachers here are pretty cool, like Mr. Foley. Man, he handed out candy in homeroom because we stayed quiet for a whole minute."

Mike chuckled at this, then turned as three more people joined the table, sitting next to the Hardy's.

"Matt, Jeff, who're the new guys?" the tallest of the three asked, glaring at Mike and Alex.

None of the boys cowered from the glare, seeing how they were already used to the 'Viper glare' from their friend Randy Orton, but they did know that this was not a guy they wanted to mess with.

"Oh, Mark, Kane, and Daniel, these are Mike and Alex. Mikey, Alex, these are good friends of ours, Mark, Kane, and Daniel." Jeff stated, smiling as he pointed each teen out.

The three new teens nodded at the others, making Mike smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mark nodded, then started a conversation with Kane, while Mike told Alex just what happened when you gave candy to Jeff.

"What's Murder Hill?" This time it was Alex that asked the question, which was after Mike told him about the argument the brothers had in the library.

All of the conversation in the table stopped abruptly after this question, everybody looking at him as if he had grown a second and third head. Alex squirmed under the gazes, and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't tell them about Murder Hill?" This time it was Mark that spoke, surprised that the Hardy's hadn't jumped on that conversation as soon as they found out the kids were new.

"Well, yeah. You've told us many times to stay away from there, Mark." Matt answered, Jeff nodding beside him.

"And they're _new_ kids. Emphasis on new. We don't want them to run away just because of some spooky legend." Jeff continued, managing to get Mike and Alex even more curious on this 'Murder Hill'.

Mark rolled his eyes at this and turned to Mike and Alex. "Murder Hill is a house on the outskirts of town, broken down and just destroyed by the environment, where four murders and one suicide occurred."

Mike nodded, having already known most of that. "But what really happened?"

The evil glint that Mark's eyes had should have been enough to deter him from wanting to find out what happened, but Mike being his strong-headed and curious self, he just had to find out.

"Okay, there was this family of six, four kids and two parents. Pretty normal for this town, but there was one huge problem. All the kids were adopted." Mark told him, an ominous feeling somehow managing to creep onto the table. "Legend has it that the newest kids they adopted, some kid from South Carolina, caused so much trouble and so much dysfunction in the family that the mother left the father and her family."

Then Kane continued speaking, his grave voice just adding to the eeriness of the story. "The father, so mad and heartbroken, took it out on that teen, killing him in his room as he finished his homework."

Mike nodded, and was about to say something, but Kane continued. "After he killed that guy, he went out to the tool shed where the youngest of the family was working on some airplanes, and threatened to kill him. Fortunately; or maybe unfortunately; the kid ran away from his father and got inside the house. His brother and sister were there to protect him, and they almost managed to get away, but the dad shot the oldest of the brothers."

"Then he killed the kid's sister by hanging her," Mark continued, happy that he was finally able to re-tell the legend. "And the poor little boy, a little fourteen year old named Evan Bourne, was forced to live with that man for two years of torture and pain before he killed both himself and Evan."

After this was said, nobody said a word, for Jeff and Matt were hugging tightly, Alex was frozen in spot, and Mike was just amazed.

"Legend has it that if you go to Murder Hill on Friday the thirteenth; which was the day that Evan died; you'll be able to hear the blood-curdling screams of the whole family as they were all killed off. And, if you're extremely lucky, you'll be able to catch a glimpse of Evan before he's dragged to the basement where the father shot him." Kane finished, amused at the fear that radiated from the Hardy's.

All was silent for a while, then Mike asked, "Is that really what happened?" At the glares he got from the tall teens, he elaborated. "I mean, is that the official story that you would get from police files?"

Mark shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, amused at Mike. "Could be as true as the loch ness monster for all we know. It's just a silly legend from our parents child-hood." He answered, making Mike nod.

"Nuh uh!" Jeff stated as he jumped from his chair, glaring at Mark. "The story of poor little Evan Bourne is as true as the sky is blue!"

Mark rolled his eyes, while Daniel chuckled. "Jeff, are you going to prove it? Right now you were hugging your brother and as white as a ghost because of the story."

Jeff glared at him, then nodded. "I'm going to prove that the legend is real!"

Matt shook his head at his brother's words. "Jeff, you have to stop chasing these childhood stories. You know how dad feels about them."

Jeff crossed his arms and huffed, then walked towards Mike and Alex and dropped his arms over their shoulders. "You two will help me prove that it's real, right?"

Mike looked at him, actually thinking about helping Jeff, which made Alex shake his head. "Oh, no you're not, Mike. We're not going to a place called Murder Hill."

Mike smirked at him, and said, "Why? You afraid of some ghost?"

Alex spluttered at the accusation, and said, "Of course I'm not!"

"Good, then it's settled! On Friday the thirteenth we're going to Murder Hill to camp out in the house!"

The group groaned at this, then Mark asked, "Are you willing to bet on that?"

Jeff smiled proudly at him, nodding. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"You stay a whole night and you get to use my bike whenever you want for a whole year." Jeff jumped up in victory at this, "_But_, if you run away, you'll be my slave for the rest of the school year."

Jeff hummed in thought at this, then offered Mark his hand. "Get ready to lose your bike, Marky boy."

Mark smiled evilly at him, all the while Kane and Daniel knew what he was thinking. Matt only face-palmed at this, Lita shaking her head. "Dad's so going to kill me."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate you, Jeff." Matt said as he, Mike, Alex, Jeff, and Daniel rode up to Murder Hill, three of the five actually scared of what was going to happen once they got there.

Unfortunately, the Friday of that very week was the thirteenth, and because Jeff knew that almost never happened, he insisted that they go this weekend, even though his dad and Mark and Kane's parents advised against it. Trish, not knowing about the dark past of that house, had thought that the teens were just being teens and were going to have a party, so she allowed her sons to go, happy that they had already made friends in their school.

"I love you too, Mattie." Jeff smiled cheekily at his brother, hugging his backpack tightly as they went to the house, the roads winding in continuous semi-circles, having been built like that to make life in the rural parts of the country easier.

Mike smiled at the brother's banter, then turned to Daniel, who was showing Alex some pictures of Kane and Mark when they were younger.

"This one's of them in the bathtub when they were three." He pointed out a baby Mark fussing over his smaller brother, both of them having suds on their bodies and hair.

Mike smiled at the sheer cuteness, and asked, "You must be really close to them to have these pictures. I mean, Alex and me have been brothers since Kinder, but I don't have any embarrassing baby pictures to show."

Daniel smiled kindly at him, nodding sagely. "Yeah, Mark and Kane are like family to me. They've been there for all my life, and, even if we do tease each other a lot, we'll always be there for one another."

Mike nodded at this, then Daniel pointed out a picture that had Mark smiling, one tooth missing. "He lost his front tooth because he smashed his face against the handlebar of the scooter. And that happened because Kane jumped him, wearing a dinosaur costume."

Mike and Alex laughed at this tale, then looked up as the car stopped.

"We're going to have to walk from here." Matt told them as he un-buckled his seat belt, a feeling of dread already coming over him as he just stepped out of the car.

The teens in the back nodded and got out, grabbing their backpacks and following the Hardy's as they trudged up a dirt path, leaving the last bit of civilization as they went deeper and deeper into the forgotten of forests of Crimson Falls.

"Why do you think the father did all that?" Alex asked, just trying to find a way to break the overwhelming silence that had fallen upon the group.

Mike hummed in thought, while Matt shook his head and Jeff shrugged. "Maybe he was already a blood thirsty psychopath and the wife's leaving triggered him into that killing spree." Jeff suggested, both nervous and joyful at the adventure that awaited them.

Mike shook his head, "If he really was a blood thirsty psycho, he would've killed more than his family. Most killers go on a spree that would last a long time if the police didn't stop them."

Jeff nodded at this theory, then said, "True, but there are also the patient killers that can wait for his kill. Besides, he didn't kill anyone besides his family members, so one has to think that he just really wanted to get rid of them."

Mike agreed, and was about to say something else, but Matt stopped them, "Please, if we're going to be staying in the house were five people died, I do not want to hear any theories as to why the man did this."

Both Jeff and Mike smiled at this, while Alex and Daniel shook their heads. "I still have no idea why I agreed to this." Daniel said as they continued hiking, walking next to Alex as Matt stayed ahead of the whole group, feeling extremely mad at his brother for making him come along.

Alex smiled at him, saying, "Well, it was either coming along with us and really getting to know each other, or you could stay in town all alone and have Jeff attacking you as soon as we got back."

Daniel nodded, then gasped as he accidentally smacked into Mike's back. "What's-" He started, then looked up to where Mike was pointing, understanding why they had stopped. "Wrong..."

In front of them, hidden deep in the foliage of the forest was a big two story wooden house, old and decaying, with moss and vines creeping up and down all around. Two of the visible six windows were broken, and the front porch was filled with holes and junk, most probably from other teenagers that had been stupid enough to come here.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Matt said, worried about the whole thing. If the house looked like this on the outside, just imagine the inside.

Jeff quickly jumped on his back as he turned around, stopping him in his retreat. "Oh no, you're not, Mattie! You're going in with us or you're going to pay!"

Matt growled at his brother, and was about to throw him off his back, but Mike stopped him. "Don't do that, Matt. We're all in this together, and we're going to spend the night here to prove Mark and Kane wrong."

During the week the brothers had insisted that there was no way that the teens could stay in the house for the whole night, which only made Mike want to prove them wrong.

"I don't want to go in there! It's a freaking death-trap!" Matt exclaimed, trying to shake Jeff off of him.

Daniel rolled his eyes, saying, "It's nothing, Matt. There's just some exaggeratedly long grass, some broken windows and floor-panes, maybe a raccoon or two, it's nothing."

Matt stared at him as if he were insane, then asked, "Are you sure your brains working right now?"

Daniel nodded and smiled, then turned to Mike. "Shall we?" He asked, offering Mike his arm.

The other teen nodded and looped his own arm with Daniel's, then they both started walking to the house, which was kind of difficult because the dirt road had long ago been lost with the plants that grew.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Alex called, running after them as Matt glared at Jeff.

"Let me go, Jeff. I'm not going in there." Matt growled at him, making Jeff shake his head.

"Please, Mattie. I don't want to go in there without you." Now Jeff's eyes were wide and watery, "I can only do it with you."

Matt looked down in shock, feeling his resolve slowly melting away at the innocence that Jeff was radiating. He looked away and at the house, trying to remember that it was a death-trap, only have Jeff plead once more. "Please, Mattie Bear."

And that did it. Jeff hadn't called him that in years, the last time being when he had one of the worst nightmares of his life and wanted to sleep with Matt, so Matt gave in.

"Fine..." He said, making Jeff smile widely. "But if I die, I'm haunting you till the world ends." It was a stupid threat, he knew it as soon as Jeff chuckled lightly, but it at least gave him some peace of mind.

"Yay, let's go!" Jeff jumped up in happiness, dragging Matt to the house by the arm.

Mike, Alex, and Daniel were standing in the front porch, debating on which way they should go inside.

"It might be locked." Daniel pointed out, while Mike hummed in thought.

"You have a bobby pin? I'm sure I can pick the lock with it." He said, making Matt raise an eyebrow.

"You know how to pick locks?" He asked, surprised at this.

"Yeah, I learned because I always managed to lock myself out of the house when I was younger."

Matt was about to ask how you did that, but Alex tapping his shoulder made him look at the younger teen. "What's up?"

"Uh, shouldn't we be entering the house? It's getting really late and I don't want to be out here at night." Alex pointed out, then all the teens looked back into the forest, seeing that the sun was going down extremely fast.

Matt, being the most fearful of the whole group, stepped towards the door and turned the knob, surprised to see that the door actually opened. It slowly swung open, creaking as it did so, leaving the teens with a clear view of the dusty and damaged insides.

There was grand stair case right in the middle of the room, leading to the second floor of the house, and it most probably would've been beautiful in it's day, but now it was just broken and splintered. There were some out-dated couches and arm-rest all around the living room, but they were covered by plastic and dust. Heck, all of the furniture was covered in that, adding to the eerie feeling of the house.

"I'm not going in." Matt gulped, already heading into the forests, but Mike and Jeff's hands on his arms stopped him.

"It's too late to go back, Matt. You'll get lost in the woods." Mike pointed out, entering the house as Daniel coughed slightly.

"There's a lot of dust in here." He pointed out, Alex walking in behind him and Mike.

"Well, that's not all that surprising." Jeff said as he pushed Matt inside, closing the door behind them and engulfing them in complete darkness.

"It's so dark." Someone whispered, making all of the teens jump and start scrambling for the flashlights in their backpacks.

"What was that?" Matt gasped as he turned his on, lighting all of the faces of his friends as they turned on their own.

They all looked at one another, the flashlights lighting the faces of all the teens and the room.

"Wasn't me." Jeff answered, shaking his head as he looked around the room.

"Not me, either." Daniel and Mike answered at the same time, leaving them all looking at Alex.

"What, do you think I'm some scaredy cat?" Alex asked them, actually offended at this. "I didn't do it."

Then, there was the sound of an object falling down the stairs, making the teens turn to the staircase, only to find some random object falling down.

"What's that?" Jeff asked quietly, holding on tightly to Matt and Mike, while Daniel slowly creeped towards the object.

"It looks like a gun." Daniel noted as he shined his flashlight on it, recognizing the wooden hilt of a revolver.

And the more he got to inspect it, he found that the barrel and cylinder were splattered with blood, making him gasp out.

"What is it, Dani?" Mike asked, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was losing the circulation in his arm because of Jeff gripping it so tightly.

"It's a gun..." Daniel breathed out, then they all snapped their heads to the right as another noise caught their attention, their flashlights illuminating a tall figure with a hockey mask and a chainsaw.

"Oh my fucking God..." Alex breathed, petrified in his spot as the man started up the chainsaw.

"Darn kids never learn their lesson." The figure said in a deep and raspy voice. "Guess I'll just have to teach these ones a lesson too."

And with that, all of the teens ran from the room, heading straight for the other side, where the kitchen was, the man slowly following after them, chuckling darkly as he did so.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?!" Mike gasped as they closed the door of the kitchen, Jeff and Matt scrambling to find anything to board it up.

"I don't know! The guy's supposed to be dead!" Daniel answered, panting rapidly as Alex helped the brothers with a small couch they had found.

"Get out of the way, guys." Matt told them as they moved the couch, the two boys moving out of the way of the door. "We need to get going if we don't want to die tonight." He said as they placed it in front of the door.

All of the teens nodded, then there was an evil chuckle from outside the door, making Jeff and Matt scream, hugging each other tightly.

"What did we do to get him to go after us with a chainsaw?" Alex asked, trying his best to calm his out of control nerves.

Mike shook his head, then froze.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Daniel asked, noticing that his friend wasn't breathing.

"H-he... H-has a ch-ch-chainsaw."

Both Alex and Daniel nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"Chainsaws are used to cut trees." Jeff continued, understanding what Mike meant.

"And that door is wood." Matt finished, his eyes wide and his skin pale.

"Well shit." Alex breathed, then they all jumped and screamed as a chainsaw cut straight into the middle of the door.

"Honey! I'm home!" The man screamed as he brought the weapon down, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"Run!" Mike screamed as he ran from the room, the rest of the group following him.

"That's it! I completely regret having made a bet with Mark!" Jeff yelled as he ran beside Mike, forgetting all about how brave he had felt coming into the house.

The group quickly ran into a dead end, a hall way that led to parts unknown. "Think we should split up?" Alex panted as he tried to regain his breath, hunched over a bit.

"This isn't freaking Scooby-Doo man!" Matt hissed at him. "Why the hell would we split up?"

Alex straightened up, moving his hands sporadically, "I don't know, man! Maybe because I don't want the killer dude to get us all at the same freaking time!"

Matt glared at him, but before he could take a step towards Alex to threaten him, Daniel got in between them. "Maybe Alex has a point, Matt. It's easy to hunt down a large group, but it's harder when they're separated."

Matt glared at him too, but Jeff grabbed his arm and made him look down. "I'm with Mattie. We'll take the left."

Alex and Mike nodded, then Mike said, "Alex, you go with Daniel."

"Wait, what?" Alex gasped, then they group all jumped as the sounds of a running chainsaw grew closer and closer. "I'm not leaving you alone, Mike!" Alex said rapidly, not wanting to get caught by the man.

"You can, Alex. I know that you've had self defense classes, and I've taken them too. But we don't know about Daniel, so it's better if you go with him." Mike explained, making Daniel smile.

"Thanks, Mike. But what are we going to do?" He asked, looking at all of the teens.

"Well, we're not leaving the house, I'm not losing the bet!" Jeff answered, making every teen turn to him as if he were crazy.

"That doesn't matter right now, Jeff. What matters is survival. Look for anything that can be used as a weapon, Daniel. Our only chances of survival would be fighting back." Mike told him, then turned to the right. "Alex, you and Daniel'll go with me for some time, then we'll also split up. Got it?"

Daniel nodded while Alex pouted and crossed his arms, but his sulking mood was cut short by the man appearing a few feet behind the group, laughing wickedly.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" He chuckled darkly, making all of the teens scream once more and take off running, all to their respective sides. "This is fun!"

* * *

Mike, Alex, and Daniel quickly came to a small stair-case, which most probably went to the rooms of the dead kids.

"You going up or down?" Daniel asked Mike, who was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"I'll take the upstairs. You go down and try to find something to protect yourselves, because we're _not_ going to be the people that run out of the house." Mike told them, making Alex sigh in exasperation.

"Do you _want_ to die, Mike? Because it sounds a lot like it!" Alex told them, making Mike roll his eyes.

"Hush up, little brother." Then he hugged Alex tightly, kissing him on the forehead. "And come out of this in one piece, okay?"

Alex nodded, then allowed Daniel to lead him away, feeling a sense of dread as Mike took up the stairs. Mike quickly got to the top floor, looking around with his flashlight as he tried to find any kind of weapon. Well, he didn't find that, but he did find four different doors, two of them covered with pictures and designs.

Even if those called to him, he first went into the rooms that didn't have anything on them, the first one seeming like a normal teens room. There was a desk that was filled with trophies and medals, along with a small shelf on top of it, and some of the bed too. There were posters on the wall of past football stars, basketball stars, and even some wrestling ones.

This room was pretty clean, considering the mess of the trophies, but it was also layered with dust. From just looking here, Mike knew that these rooms belonged to the deceased kids, and he quickly walked out and checked the other plain one.

Now this one had basically no personality, only containing a bed, a desk, and a cabinet, but in the left corner of the room, blood was splattered all around, making Mike gag. The smell in there was horrible, so he quickly walked out and closed the door, trying his best not to vomit.

"Help! Help me! Please, somebody, anybody... Help ME!" He suddenly heard a woman scream, making Mike jump and turn around.

He illuminated the hall he was in, only to find nothing. He shook his head rapidly, telling himself that the killer downstairs had him on edge, then he turned to one of the doors with pictures on it. He opened it and found a room filled instruments, books, and art things, all of the things also covered in dust.

"Must be a recreational room." He muttered to himself, closing it and facing the last door.

He took a deep breath before opening it, finding a breath-taking and heart-breaking sight. There were handcuffs and shackles on the bed, along with thin traces of blood and ripped clothing. There was an old camera posed to the bed, making Mike gag.

On the walls there were pictures of a smiling teenage boy, sometimes alone, or sometimes with a few other teens, and there even was one with his whole family. There were also drawings and sheets of music plastered all around, making Mike choke back a sob.

"How could anyone do this to such a boy?" He asked, stepping into the room to investigate even further.

The door swung closed behind him, making him jump and light it, then he rushed it and tried to open it, only to not have it budge.

"Freaky..." He breathed, then turned around and looked into the room, walking even deeper inside and towards the cabinets.

There were out-dated clothes inside, which were all dirty or bloody, making Mike feel the tears stinging. There was a small notebook in the bottom of the drawer, which he grabbed and opened, analyzing the shaky hand-writing.

"Help me!" This time it was a male's voice, making Mike jump and turn around once more.

There was no one else in the room, but Mike quickly paced the notebook in his backpack and started looking around once more. In the desk there was another notebook, this one filled with drawings, but Mike also placed it inside his backpack. He didn't know why, but he just felt the urge to do this.

"For the love of God, someone help me!" This time it was a younger male's voice, making Mike freeze in his spot. "Please, help me!" He was sobbing, making Mike's breath leave his body.

He fell onto the floor as he heard the boy screaming and clawing at whatever he could, then jumped as there was a large thud.

"Shut up, Evan! Nobody can hear your screams!" This time the voice was of an older male, nothing close to the one of the killer downstairs.

Mike wrapped his arms around his knees, slowly rocking, regretting having in thought of coming up here.

Then, something fell from the bed beside him, making him look down. It was a small necklace, with an airplane charm on it. He slowly crawled towards it, taking it in his hands.

"It's beautiful..." He breathed, then quickly scrambled to put it on as he heard footsteps walking up the stairs to the rooms.

He ran to the closet of the room and hid inside, trying to steady his breathing as each door was opened by someone. He squeezed his eyes shut as he whispered a small prayer, while whoever was outside kicked the door open.

"Come here, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." The dark voiced chuckle... It reminded him of someone.

Mike opened his eyes, and through the openings in the closet's door, really looked at the killer. This one seemed taller than the man that chased him down, and his hair was longer...

"God dammit, Kane!" He yelled, bursting from the room and making the man look at him.

"What? My name's not Kane!" The man exclaimed, then Mike kicked him in the shin, and grabbed his wrist, making the ax he was now carrying fall.

"You're wearing the glove the jackass always wears! You both suck!" Mike yelled in anger, smacking him over the head, making him groan.

"You don't have to take all the fun out of it." the man muttered as he took off his hockey mask, showing the smirking face of Kane.

"God dammit, Kane. You really had us scared." Mike told him, then turned back into the room as he got quiet.

He walked inside and towards the walls, looking directly into one of the pictures of Evan, noticing that in it he was wearing the same necklace he had found on the floor.

"How did you figure out it wasn't the real killer?" Kane asked, a little uncomfortable as he actually looked into the room.

Mike stared at the picture for a few more seconds, then turned around. "You told me that the father either shot or hung whoever he killed, there wasn't a mention of a chainsaw or an ax. Also, seeing a picture of the real dad in the pictures, you're hair is too long and you were going cliché with the hockey masks."

Kane smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, "We've trained you good, kid."

Mike glared at him, then looked out the window to find the tool shed from the story. The door was broken off its hinges, but it seemed to have been made recently.

"Did you guys get the weapons from the tool shed?" Mike asked as he cocked his head slightly to the side, jumping when he saw a figure running through the trees.

"Nah, we brought them from our house. You can't really on thirty or more-year old tools. They might break down. Why do you ask?" Kane asked, looking at the smaller teen who seemed to be even more on-edge now.

"N-nothing." Mike stuttered, then looked up from the foliage to find the sun rising. "Have we really been hiding for hours?" He asked.

"Yeah, good five hours have passed since you guys split up. Didn't you notice that?"

Mike turned around, his eyes wide, and shook his head. "No, I was too busy hiding from a psycho killer that doesn't even exist."

Kane chuckled darkly, then said, "Come on, the rest of the guys are downstairs."

Mike walked out of the room, Kane following, and asked, "You already have all of them?"

"Yeah, Daniel was the first we caught, then Alex, and Jeff and Matt were the last ones. Jeff actually jumped Mark with a spoon while Matt smacked him with a shovel." Kane chuckled.

Mike smiled too, and said, "Well, you two deserve worse than that. We really thought we were going to die, you jackasses."

Kane only smirked cockily at him, then they continued walking down the stairs in silence, Mike's neck feeling heavy now that he had Evan's necklace with him.

"Mike!" Jeff exclaimed as he saw Mike walking down the stairs with Kane besides, holding an ax on his shoulder. "I get Mark's bike for a whole year!"

Mike got down the stairs and was hugged tightly by Jeff, followed by Alex, Matt, and last Daniel.

"That's good to hear, Jeff. But I think Mark has to give up more for scaring the shit out of us." He said, glaring up at the tall teen.

Mark only laughed darkly, then said, "You should just be happy you're getting my bike, Jeffrey. Now, you think we can set up camp down here and go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

The smaller teens glared at him, and Daniel said, "You can sleep on the couch, Mark. You too, Kane."

"What? Why?" The brothers asked at the same time.

"You decided to prank us with chainsaws and axes. Enough said." Matt told them, then turned to the rest. "We can set up camp right here."

And with that they all laid down their sleeping bags, leaving Mark and Kane sulking as they were left with the choice of sleeping on the hard floor or the couch. But, as they all drifted to sleep, Mike couldn't help but fall into a restless and dark sleep, the happenings of upstairs still replaying in his mind.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mike, honey, how was the night?" Trish asked as her sons stepped into the house, both of them looking extremely tired and kind of angry.

"Well, we won the bet." Alex grumbled, "I'm going to sleep for a few more hours."

He stomped up the stairs, all the while Mike and Trish looked after him. Once he was out of sight, Mike walked straight towards the kitchen and started making himself a sandwich.

"Hey, Mikey, what's wrong with your brother?" Trish asked curiously, walking after him.

Mike shrugged, and turned around, only to see Trish gagging. "What _is_ that smell?" She asked in disgust, covering her nose as she looked him up and down.

Mike shrugged once more, then spoke, "We managed to win the bet because nobody ran out of the house, but we also missed a few good hours of sleep and we all thought we were going to die because Mark and Kane decided to prank us. And that smell's most probably the forest and dirt that we got on us."

Trish looked at him as if he were insane, and asked in astonishment, "You were going to die? Michael, why didn't you call me!?"

"Honestly?" Mike asked her as he sat down, "I was too busy to call you while a man with a chainsaw ran after us. I hope you understand why I didn't really think that I should call you." He answered, then started eating his sandwich.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at her son's calm with the whole situation, then asked, "Just why were those boys chasing after you with chainsaws?"

"Actually, only one chased after us with a chainsaw. Kane followed me with an ax." Mike shrugged, then continued before Trish could ask anything else. "The bet was that if we stayed in the house the whole night, Mark would give Jeff his bike for the whole year. If we didn't, Jeff would be Mark's slave for a year."

Trish only shook her head at the teenage stupidity that just oozed out of those sentences, then told him, "Well, at least you kids are safe. When Daniel's parents told me a family was murdered in that house I was ready to run after you."

Mike raised an eyebrow and hummed his question, making her nod. "Yeah, I did want to take after you, just to make sure you two were safe. Then I thought that nothing could happen to you kids. There haven't been any crimes in this town since the 80's, and you were with your friends. Besides, it's about time I stopped being so superstitious."

He nodded in agreement, then snapped his head to the right as he swore he heard giggling.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Trish asked as he stared at nothing, not even chewing the food he had in his mouth.

Slowly he turned his head back to her and shook his head, saying, "The night over at that house must've gotten to me. Maybe I should lie down... Like 'Lex." Mike slowly got up, leaving his barely touched sandwich at the table as Trish stared after him.

She shook her head and grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite out of it. "He's just a teenager, Trish. Just a teen." She reminded herself, then looked at her watch. "Well, time to leave for the office."

She got up and placed the sandwich in the fridge, quickly writing a note and leaving it on the fridge, then she took off, ready for another day of working. As she did this, Mike laid down in his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he tried to clear his mind.

His room was still mostly blank, seeing how they had just recently moved in, and there were boxes in the corner of the room, just waiting to be unpacked. He had already taken out his clothing and his laptop, but that was as far as he had come in the unpacking stage, seeing how he really didn't feel like taking everything out.

Quietly, almost as if he didn't realize it himself, his hand grasped the necklace he found at the house and started twirling it around in his fingers, trying to keep himself from remembering the screams he heard in the house.

"It couldn't have been them..." Mike told himself, not wanting to believe that the legend was real. "I'm pretty sure my mind was just playing tricks on me..."

And with that he yawned loudly and stretched, dropping the necklace back onto his chest. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over him, snuggling deeply into his bed. "A nap is all I need... Yep, all I need." He told himself, turning to his side and closing his eyes, wanting nothing more than to finally rest some.

And as he slipped into his dream land, he failed to hear the door closing as Trish left the house, then closing once more as someone walked inside.

_Slow footsteps were all he heard as he hid inside the closet, his legs pulled up to his knees and his hands covering his mouth as he tried to stiffle his breathing._

_"Oh, Evy!" The voice of the man was sweet... too sweet... It was a mocking sweet, and the teen hated that tone. "Please come out and play!"_

_Evan glared at the door of the closet, hoping and praying that the man didn't find him inside the room, all the while said man chuckled darkly._

_"Oh, come on, Evy, I just want to play!" He chuckled evilly, walking slowly but loudly towards the four doors at the very top of the house._

_He first checked inside Shelton's room, somewhat happy as the scent of death and decay hit him strongly. He always said that the boy was going to be the end of the family, and he was glad that he was right. Then he checked Jack's old room, frowning slightly as he remembered all of the trophies his son had won in the different sports he participated in._

_"Such a shame, really." He told himself, shaking his head, then went to the family's music room. _

_The teen named Evan was either hiding in there or his own room, mostly because he was too weak to venture into any of his siblings rooms. He opened the door and found all of the instruments in the same arrangement he had left them, none of the having been touched in almost two years. _

_"Evan!" He called out in sing-song, stepping into the room and starting to search through it, wanting to make sure that his son wasn't in there. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called, chuckling darkly to himself as he thought about what they were going to do tonight._

_When he was finally sure that the sprite wasn't in there he went into the last room that the boy was bound to be in, smiling as he saw all of their 'toys' on the bed. "Oh, Evan, where could you possibly be?" The man asked, wanting to give Evan some hope, just to take it away at the last minute. _

_His fingertips ran over the comforter on the bed as he walked deeper into the room, "I can't believe you've finally managed to outsmart me. And here I thought our games were going to continue being one-sided." He chuckled darkly, "And all I ever have wanted out of this games... is... to..." His speaking grew slower as he got to the other side of the bed, "Find you!" He yelled, crouching down and throwing the comforter up, only to find that Evan wasn't under the bed._

_He nodded and hummed in approval, then got back up to continued searching the room. After a few more minutes of 'searching' he passed the closet, stopped right in front of it, and sighed. "I guess he's finally gotten the better of me." He told himself, shaking his head, all the while Evan did his best to not even move._

_He didn't even dare breath, knowing that his father was something inhuman, something that would know that something was amiss by the slightest mistake. The man slowly started to walk away and left the room, allowing Evan to release the breath he had been holding in._

_"Then again, maybe not!" The man suddenly burst into the room and opened the closet door, smiling down evilly at Evan, who was gaping up at him. "Stupid child, I'm too good for you to even _try_ to play your children's games with me!" _

_Then the man reached down and grabbed Evan by the collar of his shirt, smirking evilly as their faces almost touched. "Now how about we play a game _I_ like?" He asked evilly, making Evan's eyes widen in realization._

_"No! Never again! Leave me alone!" Evan started screaming, struggling against his father's grip as the bigger man led him out of the room._

_"Shut up or I'll make it extra hurtful!" The man sang happily, making Evan's struggle become even more frenzied._

_"Leave me alone!" He screamed, then suddenly he found himself being punched across the face and falling to the floor, all of it happening too fast for him to even shield himself._

_"I told you to shut up!" The man hissed in his face, all of his joke-full aura gone and replaced by a dangerous one. "Shut up or else!"_

_Evan stared up in fear at the man, who's sneer suddenly turned into smile. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" _

_And with that the man slowly raised his hand, making Evan's eyes widen as he caught sight of what was in it. "Knife playing time!" The man announced, and quickly brought the hand down-_

Mike gasped as he woke up from his nightmare, sitting up straight and panting as he looked around his room. What in the world was that? Why did he dream about Evan and the mad man? Why did the fear feel so real?

There was a knock on his door and Mike shook his head, getting up on wobbly legs and walking over shakily. He grasped the doorknob and turned it, only to find it locked.

"That's strange." He muttered to himself, then he opened the door, to find Alex there with Jeff and Matt. "What's up, guys?" He asked.

The three of them had their eyes wide and Jeff's mouth hung open, making Mike wonder what had just happened to them. "We..." Jeff started, but he couldn't seem to finish the thought.

He elbowed Matt to continue for him, and after the older took a deep breath, he said, "We heard screaming from in here. You were you yelling something about never again. We came running up the stairs as soon as you screamed out the first time."

Mike frowned at this, then looked back at his desk, looking at his alarm clock to find that he had been sleeping a good four hours now. "Are you okay, Mikey?" Alex asked him, looking worried about his brother.

Mike nodded and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger, "It just was a nightmare, guys. Not that big of a deal." He informed them, making Jeff nodded shakily.

"Mark, Kane, Daniel, and Lita are all downstairs. They said they were hoping we could go out on the town to do some stupid teenage things." Jeff informed him, trying his best to not think about the stories that kept popping into his mind.

Stupid 'Brothers of Destruction'... Filling his head with legends and tales of the people that lived in that house... Mark better hold up his part of the bet or Jeff was going to go ballistic on him.

"You up for a night on the town?" Matt asked him, then added, "Cause you sure as hell don't look like a spring daisy right now."

Mike gave him an un-amused look, and while shaking his head, said, "It was just a nightmare, Hardy. It's not like you've never had one."

Matt nodded, then slapped Jeff's back, "Come on, Jeffro. Let's leave Mike to get ready and go drive Mark and Kane crazy."

Jeff nodded, albeit a bit slowly for a chance to bother Mark. Both Hardy's left the room and Alex soon followed, after telling Mike that he could talk to him whenever he wanted to.

Mike closed the door and sighed in worry, then grasped the necklace tightly. "What in the Sam Heck was that?" He asked himself, slowly sliding down the door and onto the floor. "Why did I even see that?"

**So sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have not seen anything close to horror so I had not been struck by a muse until today, when I decided to start listening to creepy music.**

**Please review.**


End file.
